


Rosethorn's Haircut Mishap

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosethorn is looking for a change but suffers a little blunder. Lark is there to save the day and provide an equally important change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosethorn's Haircut Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago. I must have been a freshman in high school. This was just a little fanfic to make me laugh - I could very much see the interaction occurring. Hope you enjoy it!

"This is not good," Rosethorn mumbled as she dropped her scissors. "A hat. I _need_ a hat," she growled as she fumbled around her workroom for her wide rimmed farming hat. She tied a cloth around her head before adorning the hat.

Rosethorn nearly ran to her dear friend's room in a frenzy. She managed to slow her motion before she would have tumbled into the cloth-walled workroom. Her voice was concerned and weaker when she spoke, "Lark—I have a bit of a problem..."

Lark looked up, a puzzled expression immediately dominating her features at the sight of her friend wearing both a head scarf _and _a hat. Rosethorn ordinarily adored her hair and wouldn't go through this sort of trouble to hide it. Unless... Lark pushed her workings aside and stood abruptly before walking to the shorter woman.

"What _kind _of problem?" Lark inquired softly.

"A sort of humiliating hair problem," Rosethorn clarified, the hint of a blush dusting her cheeks. "Will you help me fix it?"

Lark endeavored to hide a grin as she began to comprehend Rosethorn’s issue. "Of course, Rosethorn."

"Thank you," Rosethorn answered as she entered the workshop. Lark followed closely behind, still attempting to mask her grin.

When the two reached the far side of the room, Rosethorn picked up the scissors from the floor, handed them to Lark and sat down in a chair facing one of the windows. She then removed the hat and head scarf to reveal quite a mess of hair. The cut looked ragged and the length was different in nearly every spot. In one section the hair looked razored all the way up at the nape of her neck.

"Oh, Rosethorn. What possessed you to do this? Your hair was so long and beautiful," Lark spoke softly, in awe with the situation before her.

"I thought it was about time for a change," Rosethorn responded stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. A sarcastic grin spread over her lips. "I just didn't think I'd make this bad a hair-dresser."

The standing woman laughed, wielded the scissors and began to snip at Rosethorn's hair. Lark spoke with amusement evident in her voice. "I never expected such a startling change! The job does remind me of thread work, though."

Rosethorn twitched, wincing as she truly began to recognise that the fragments of her long, lustrous hair were being cut from her head and were falling down her back. It wouldn't be growing back any time soon.

"Done," Lark announced with finality; she walked around to look at Rosethorn from the front. Lark tousled her friend’s hair for a moment, playing with different styles. At last she uttered a small 'ahah!' sound and nodded approvingly.

"I'll go get my looking-glass," she stated before walking out of the workshop. Rosethorn fingered her new hair, attempting to predict its appearance. When Lark re-entered the room, a circular looking-glass framed in gold and jewelled at the handle was in her grasp. Nostalgia lingered in her voice, "It's from my tumbling days; I never had the heart to sell it. Someone very dear to me gave it to me as a gift many years ago."

Rosethorn nodded and grinned, enjoying the feeling of hair brushing her forehead like feathers. Her hair felt light: beautiful and cute in an elegantly boyish way. Her grin was vibrant with her new hair, but it was still darling, mocking and daring. Pretty, as well. One could not miss the cute curl of her lips or the way it lit up the rest of her face. Lark certainly missed none of this as she took her friend in.

Lark just stared for a moment, then circled her shoulders to release herself from the trance Rosethorn's grin had brought about. The thread mage smiled warmly and handed the mirror over without hesitation.

The seated Dedicate brought the looking-glass up to her face slowly and then gaped, open-mouthed, at what she saw. Her hair was stunning. The colour was darker and browner than it had seemed before, but still significantly chestnut. Lark had parted it on the left and the hair was longer where it fell onto her forehead on the right. It didn't just fall, either. It waved and curled over her eyebrow and caught the light where it curled outward. There was some hair in front of her ears, messily placed but attractive. She could feel more waves around her head, both on the sides and in back.

Rosethorn stood abruptly and wrapped her arms around Lark, careful of the looking-glass. As the now short-haired woman stepped back, she picked up Lark's hand and wrapped the ex-dancer’s fingers around the handle of the looking-glass.

"Thank you, Lark. This change was exactly what I was looking for," Rosethorn offered gently, as far as Rosethorn-standards went. She didn’t specify whether it was the locks of hair or the energy between them—perhaps because it was so obviously both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
